rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fuck tha Police
"Fuck tha Police" è un brano musicale dei N.W.A. Testo Right about now, N.W.A court is in full effect, Judge Dre presiding In the case of N.W.A versus the police department, the prosecuting attorneys are: MC Ren, Ice Cube, and Eazy Mothafuckin' E Order, order, order! Ice Cube, take the mothafuckin' stand Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothin' but the truth, so help your black ass? You're goddamn right! Won't you tell everybody what the fuck you gotta say Ice Cube Fuck the police comin' straight from the underground A young nigga got it bad 'cause I'm brown And not the other color some police think They have the authority to kill a minority Fuck that shit 'cause I ain't the one For a punk motherfucka with a badge and a gun To be beaten on and throwin in jail We can go toe to toe in the middle of a cell Fuckin' with me 'cause I'm a teenager With a little bit of gold and a pager Searchin' my car, lookin' for the product Thinkin' every nigger is sellin' narcotics You'd rather see me in the pen Than me and Lorenzo rollin' in a Benz-o Beat up police out of shape And when I'm finished, bring me yellow tape To tape off the scene of the slaughter Still gettin' swoll' off bread and water I don't know, if they fags or what Search a nigger down, and grabbin' his nuts And on the other hand, without a gun they can't get none But don't let it be a black and a white one 'Cause they'll slam ya down to the street top Black police showin' out for the white cop Ice Cube will swarm On any motherfucker in a blue uniform Just 'cause I'm from the CPT Punk police are afraid of me, huh A young nigger on the warpath And when I finish, it's gonna be a bloodbath Of cops, dyin' in L.A Yo Dre, I got something to say Fuck tha Police Fuck tha Police Fuck tha Police Fuck tha Police Scene I Pull your goddamn ass over right now Aw, shit, and what the fuck you pullin' me over for? Cause I feel like it, just sit your ass on the curb and shut the fuck up!'' Man, fuck this shit Alright smart-ass, I'm takin' your black ass to jail MC Ren, will you please give your testimony to the jury about this fucked up incident? '''MC Ren Fuck the police and Ren said it with authority Because the niggers on the street is a majority A gang, that's wit whoever I'm steppin' And a motherfuckin' weapon is kept in A stash box for the so called law Wishin' Ren was a nigger that they never saw Lights all flashin' behind me But they're scared of a nigger so they mace to blind me But that shit don't work, I just laugh Because it gives 'em a hint, not to step in my path To police, I'm sayin', "Fuck you punk!" Readin' my rights and shit, it's all junk Pullin' out a silly club, so you stand With a fake-ass badge and a gun in your hand But take off the gun so you can see what's up And we'll go at it, punk, and I'ma fuck you up Make you think I'ma kick your ass But drop your gat and Ren's gonna blast I'm sneaky as fuck when it comes to crime But I'ma smoke 'em now and not next time Smoke any motherfucker that sweats me And any asshole that threatens me I'm a sniper with a hell of a scope Takin' out a cop or two they can't cope with me The motherfuckin' villain that's mad With potential to get bad as fuck So I'ma turn it around Put in my clip, yo and this is the sound (AK47 Gunshots) Yeah, somethin' like that But it all depends on the size of the gat Takin' out a police would make my day But a nigger like Ren don't give a fuck to say Fuck tha Police Fuck tha Police Fuck tha Police Fuck tha Police Scene II Yo man, whatcha need? Police, open now (oh shit), we have a warrant for Eazy-E's arrest Oh shit Get down and put your hands up where I can see 'em! Man, what did I do? Just shut the fuck up and get yo' motherfuckin' ass on the floor But I didn't do shit Man, just shut the fuck up Eazy E, won't you step up to the stand and tell the jury how you feel about this bullshit? Eazy-E I'm tired of the motherfuckin' jackets Sweatin' my gang while I'm chillin' in the shack an' Shinin' the light in my face and for what Maybe it's because I kick so much butt I kick ass, or maybe it's 'cause I blast On a stupid-ass nigga when I'm playing with the trigger Of an Uzi or an AK 'Cause the police always got somethin' stupid to say They put up my picture with silence 'Cause my identity by itself causes violence The E with the criminal behavior Yeah, I'm a gangster, but still I got flavor Without a gun and a badge, what do you got A sucker in uniform waitin' to get shot By me, or another nigger And with a gun it don't matter if he's smaller or bigger MC Ren (Background) Size don't mean shit, he's from the old school, fool Easy E And as you all know, E's here to rule Whenever I'm rollin', keep lookin' in the mirror And ears on cue, yo, so I can hear a Dumb motherfucker with a gun And if I'm rollin' off the eight, he'll be the one That I take out, and then get away While I'm driving off laughin', this is what I'll say Fuck tha Police Fuck tha Police Fuck tha Police Fuck tha Police The Verdict The jury has found you guilty of being a red-neck, white-bread, chicken-shit motherfucker That's a lie! that's a goddamn lie! Get him out of here! I want justice! Get him the fuck out of my face I want justice! Out right now! Fuck you, you black motherfucker! Fuck tha Police Fuck tha Police Fuck tha Police Categoria:Canzoni